


Kageyama Tobio Gets Hit in the Face With a Ball

by Kumigura



Series: Dude! Your in Love! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumigura/pseuds/Kumigura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been friends with Kageyama since childhood and ever since junior high you have loved him. You finally one day work up the courage to ask him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kageyama Tobio Gets Hit in the Face With a Ball

Today you were going to ask him! You have been thinking about confessing to your childhood friend Tobio since junior high! You were not going to back out like you always did! Preparing yourself with a small pep talk you start walking out of the school towards the gym. As you were walking you could hear the sounds of shoes squeaking against the gym floor and you smiled to yourself. You jogged the rest of the way to the gym and stopped in front of the closed doors. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

 

"Alright! Today is the day! I have been friends with Tobio since childhood and I stood beside him whenever he needed me! It's my turn to be selfish for once!"

 

        You whispered to yourself so nobody would hear you. Quickly grabbing the door handle you slide the door out of your way before taking a step into the gym. The loud noise from the door causes the team to stop and look over to where you are standing. You blush from embarrassment and all the attention that is now on you. You quickly bow your head your face still tinted a soft pink and then stand back up again. Before you could even open your mouth Tanaka and Nishinoya ran over to you and started gushing about how pretty you were and asking why you hadn't been coming to watch the practices lately. You smile at them nervously and rub the back of your neck a bit before finally being able to open your mouth.

 

"I need to speak to Kageyama! Is he here at the moment?"

 

        You look around the room to find him but you don't see him the setters place, but instead you see Suga. You pout and sigh a bit before grabbing your phone from your skirt pocket and checking the time. You feel a hand land on the top of your (h/c) and look up seeing a smug look planted on Tsukishima's face. You glare at him and knock his hand of your head; he grins like a Cheshire cat and takes a step back.

 

"So that's why you’re avoiding him! You really shouldn't have avoided him though really. His sets were so uncoordinated that not even Hinata or Tanaka could hit it. It was so annoying to watch him be so deep in thought about why you are avoiding him."

 

        You keep glaring at him before turning your back to him to face Tanaka and Nishinoya. You sigh and put your fingers against your temple feeling a headache coming on.

 

"Can you please just tell me where he is? If I stay around Tsukishima any longer I feel like I'm losing brain cells!"

 

"No problem! He left earlier saying he didn't feel like practicing today. He said his head hurt and he was going to go take a nap by the old tree out behind the gym!"

 

        After Nishinoya got done telling me Daichi called them back over to practice. You waved after them as you started to leave but was stopped when Hinata yelled after you.

 

"Good luck, even though you don't need any!"

 

        You stood there confused for a second thinking about what he said before continuing on your way towards the tree. Walking around the back of the gym, you see Kageyama sleeping with his back against the tree. Quietly you walk over to him and kneel next to his sleeping form, fixing your skirt as you sat down. You giggle softly as your hear his light snoring. He has his legs stretched out and crossed at his ankles with his head down, his hair shadowing his face. He kept telling you that he needed a haircut but you kept telling him it looked nice on him which would make him look away, his hand over his face. You slightly push back some of his hair to reveal his sleeping face. He looked much calmer and definitely doesn’t look like he’s angry like he usually does!

              

        You then gently shift your body to where your head is comfortably laying on his lap. You blush from this position and grin like an idiot! You shift ever so slightly too afraid he might wake up and see you like this! You grab his hand and look at all the different marks he has on them. Some look like fresh bruises from playing volleyball too much and somewhere just scars he got from when we were little. Either way you stilled loved them and how well they fit together with your own hand. You loved the fact that he would always hold your hand when you two where little, but ever since junior high he suddenly stopped. You were sad at first and wanted to confront him about it, but you couldn’t work up the courage to do so.

 

        Looking up at his face your sigh and interlock your fingers with his and remember all the fun times you had with him as a kid. You still have fun with him now, but volleyball has taken up so much of his time that he doesn’t come around as often. Closing your eyes and letting your mind go blank you listen to the cicadas and feel the soft wind as it blows around the both of you. You feel sleepy after a while and your eyelids start to slowly close before finally you drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 

        As you wake up from your nap you hear someone calling your name softly and something warm running through your (H/C) hair. You mumble something about giving you 5 more minutes and you feel a light rumble from the thing you’re lying on and you roll over into something warm. You smile and grab hold of the warm being sighing to your self. As you’re about to drift off again you feel a jab to your side and you make a high pitched noise. Quickly opening your eyes you see Kageyama looking down at you with shock before his shoulders start to shake with laughter. You cover your face from embarrassment and groan slightly. You give him a light punch in the chest and he lurches forward a bit, still laughing.

 

“Have a nice nap (y/n)? Did you dream of anything?”

 

“It was actually very pleasant before I was attacked by you!”

 

        You try and point at him with your finger but realize your hands are still interlocked and you flush red. You jump slightly from feeling something in your hair, but then realize it’s just Kageyama’s hand running through your hair. You cover your face from embarrassment and think about how you need to tell him how you feel already. You start to sit up and he moves slightly so you can get up, still keeping your fingers interlocked. You gently grab his other hand and interlock it as well.You sit up straighter and look into his bright blue eyes. You take a deep breath and your face goes serious.

 

“Kageyama Tobio! I have been your friend since I can even remember! I have always put your wellbeing before my very own and now it my turn...Will you go out with me?”

 

                You sit there look as intently as you can into his eyes. Both of you end up flushing deep red all the way from the tips of your ears to your cheeks. You see him open his mouth and your heart starts to beat a mile a minute. Before he can say a sing word he is on the ground. You sit there blinking for a minute trying to process what just happened. Looking around you see Hinata and Tanaka standing over in the corner grinning from ear to ear. You glare at them and they slowly slink back towards the gym. You help him sit up and start to look him over for any injuries.

 

“Oh my god! Are you ok? Your nose is bleeding! I have to take you to the nur-“

 

                You were cut off my Kageyama gently pressing his lips to yours. You smile into the kiss ever so slightly. It was a sweet kiss that almost tasted like his sports gummies. He breaks the kiss slowly and looks at you with half lidded eyes.

 

“I hope that answered your question (y/n), but if it didn’t I could just kiss you again if you want.”

 

                He smirks at you and your face just burst into flames from how much you are blushing. You cover your face and just ram your head into his chest making him fall down with you on top of him tears welling at your eyes from how happy you are. You hug him and plant little butterfly kisses all over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone who reads this likes it!! This is my first time trying to do a oneshot so critisism is welcome!


End file.
